1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Scurvy
Captain Scurvy was first sighted in a middle school gym five years ago. Sporting a blue and white striped bandanna and looking as if he’d not bathed in weeks, he wielded an empty water bottle and bounced about the place, looking for his misplaced pirate ship. Though it’s unclear whether or not he actually located his beloved ship, Captain Scurvy returned time and time again, speaking with an overly dramaticized pirate accent and squinting one eye shut every time he was addressed. Captain Scurvy evidently departed in 2005, though his face could be found graffito’d here and there around the school with the subtitle ‘Captain Scurvy was Here’. Along with this, comics featuring Captain Scurvy as a stick figure were found lying around the school, depicting Captain Scurvy’s many wild adventures. Info~ Captain Scurvy is the captain of the ship ‘The Monkey’s Pore’ (Though the name has been subject to change over time because he often becomes bored with a ship name if it is kept too long.). He has brown hair and blue eyes, and is of a wiry build. He tends to hop around a lot, and spends most of his time grinning with his hands on his hips. He prefers an odd crowd, and is mostly suspicious or disrespectful of anyone he doesn’t like. Most of the time, he appears to have no sense of what is polite and what is not, but can clearly distinguish between right and wrong in the grand scheme of things. He sees people in three ways- a companion, an enemy, or a bystander. He treats life like a videogame, treating the ‘bystander’ as if he or she does not exist- oft times acting as if he can not see them at all. Anyone he does not like on first impression, he’ll tend to be everlastingly suspicious of. A companion can range from temporary to everlasting, but he treats all the same- newcomers and old friends alike. If you simply watch a situation and do not get involved, he’ll classify you as a bystander. If you’re overly intelligent (And/or flaunt it), or are an overly serious person, he’ll tend to label you an enemy and instantly become mistrusting. If you’re a valiant or odd person, or of you help him in any of his endeavors, Captain Scurvy will instantly become your friend. Oh- and being crazy/insane or having a mental condition greatly improves your chances of befriending him, as he seems to draw in/be drawn to people like that. His ship life is akin to that of a normal pirate’s aside from the fact that everyone on his ship is the Captain. As soon as he deems someone a part of the crew, in fact, they’re the captain. This, as can be imagined, leads to many complications, and often fistfights, but it’s all in good fun, and in the end, everyone gets along. Recent-to-Present Captain Scurvy inhabited the past but was brought into the present by Bill, who was meddling with the space-time continuum in an attempt to master time travel. Though he never truly succeeded, he did procure Captain Scurvy from the depths of his planet’s past- who proved to be more than Bill Svenn could handle. He nearly instantly escaped, and took a portal, using Chaerade’s reality-jumping method to speed along the great everything before Chaerade even invented it. How he managed to do this or grasp the concept of these portals is unclear. It is quite possible that he may not have grasped it at all and was simply doing it out of impulse (Perhaps because of his traveling nature). The future has not corrupted him, as it seems, and he treats the people and all of their technology like curiosities- not as whopping, incomprehensible surprises. Captain Scurvy is largely a character who takes everything in stride. Recently, after Bill was felled, Captain Scurvy’s pirate crew was pulled out of the past and into the future, and are now traveling the worlds in their pirate ship, which can sail into virtually any body of water at any time if Captain Scurvy so desires, giving him endless seas which he can explore. He’s quite content with this, and is still traveling to this day. Who knows, you may even meet him for yourself, if you’re so fortunate (or unfortunate.) ) Category:Anti-Hero Category:Pirate Category:Straight Male